Radyo Pilipinas (RP1) 738 KHZ Program Schedule
Schedule Monday-Friday :4 am – Bagong Umaga, Bagong Pag-asa :4:05 am – Ang Maestro Atbp.: The Unfinished Revolution (Mentong Laurel, Rod Kapunan, Wilson Lee Flores and Gil Santos) :6 am – Mabuhay Pilipinas (Leo Palo III) :7 am – Radyo Pilipinas News Nationwide sa Umaga (Allan Allanigue) :8 am – Birada Bendijo (Aljo Bendijo) :10 am – Operation: Lokal (Weng dela Peña) :11 am – Serbisyo Pilipinas (Janet Bayan and Atty. Butch Jamon) :12 nn – Healthmax with Weng dela Peña (Mon, Wed and Fri) :12:30 pm – Radyo Pilipinas News Nationwide (Weng dela Peña and Raissa Puno-Diaz) :1 pm – Isumbong Mo Kay Tulfo (Mon Tulfo and Alin Ferrer) :2 pm – Ronda Pilipinas (Lorenz Tanjoco) :3 pm – Agenda ng Bayan (Thogz Naniong) :4 pm – Radyo Pilipinas News Nationwide (Thogz Naniong) :4:30 pm – Walang Sinasanto (Alex Santos) :5:30 pm - :Mon-Wed: Tropang Bistag (Hero Robregado and Allan Hobrero) :Thurs: The Gearbox (Eric Tipan and Kap Aguila) :Fri: Kita ang Kita (Wheng Hidalgo) :6:30 pm – Ulat Bayan (PTV 4 simulcast) (Rolly Gonzalo and Cahterine Vital) :7:45 pm – :Mon-Thurs: Radyo OFW (Tony Salao, Hannah Seneres and Gemma Gumamela) :Fri: Youth for Truth (Director Vinci Beltran, Bea Bailon and Nicole Namuco) :8:30 pm – Salaam Radio (Princess Habiba Sarip-Paudac or Nords Maguindanao) :Fri: :9:30 pm - :Fri: Cabinet Report sa Teleradyo (PCOO Sec. Martin Andanar and PCOO Asec. Kris Ablan) :10:30 pm to 12 mn – Better Call Sel (Sel Baysa) Saturdays :4 am – Bagong Umaga, Bagong Pag-asa :4:05 am – OPM music :5 am – Sagip Kalikasan (Jerito Adigue and Tess Ramirez) :6 am – Gising na at Bangon pa (Eric Tipan) :7 am – Radyo Pilipinas News Nationwide (Alvin Baltazar) :7:30 am – Inside Malacanang (Alvin Baltazar) :8 am – Bantay Kalsada (Marvin Javier) :9 am – Education Radio (Pia Morato) :10 am – Regional Roundup (Bing Kimpo) :11 am – DOSTv sa Radyo (Onin Miranda and the DOST personnel) :12 nn – Radyo Pilipinas News Nationwide (Tony Salao) :12:30 pm – Pros and Cons (Usec. Joel Sy Egco) :1 pm – Radyo Bulilit (Rochelle Confesor) :2 pm – Wow China (via CRI Filipino Service) :3 pm – Census Serbilis (PSA Program) (Francis Cansino) :4 pm – Ang Inyong Armed Forces (Col. Gerry Zamudio and Eunice Samonte) :5 pm – Dito Lang 'Yan sa Tsina (via CRI Filipino Service) :5:30 pm – The Gearbox (Eric Tipan and Kap Aguila) :6:15 pm – Ulat Bayan Weekend (PTV 4 simulcast) (Ceasar Soriano and Rocky Ignacio) :7 pm – Pangga Ruth Abao Live (Ruth Abao) :8 pm – Kita Mo Na? Galing ng Pinoy! (Popoy Pagayon and Rolly Gonzalo) :9 pm – Ugat Pilipino (Rolly Estabillo or Jonathan Gesmundo) :10 pm to 12 mn – Kasindak-Sindak (Benjie Felipe) Sundays :4 am – Bagong Umaga, Bagong Pag-asa :4:05 am – Music :5 am – Sagip Kalikasan (Jerito Adigue and Tess Ramirez) :6 am – Gising na at Bangon pa (Eric Tipan) :7 am – Radyo Pilipinas News Nationwide (Oliver Abeleda and Angela Penalosa) :7:30 am – Music :8 am – Ang Maestro Atbp.: The Unfinished Revolution (Mentong Laurel, Rod Kapunan, Wilson Lee Flores and Gil Santos) :10 am – Meet the Press On Air (Paul Gutierrez) :12 nn – Radyo Pilipinas News Nationwide (Oliver Abeleda and Raissa Puno-Diaz) :12:30 pm – Dito Lang Yan sa Tsina (via CRI Filipino Service) :1 pm – Music :2 pm – Atraksyon Integrasyon (Melly Tenorio) :3 pm – Kalinga Hatid ng Red Cross (Francis Cansino and Gov. Corazon Alma de Leon) :4 pm – Pulso ng Bayan (Marie Ruiz and Vans Fernandez) :5 pm – Ating Alamin (Ka Gerry Geronimo) :6 pm – Music :6:15 pm – Ulat Bayan Weekend (PTV 4 simulcast) (Ceasar Soriano and Rocky Ignacio) :7 pm – Pangga Ruth Abao Live (Ruth Abao) :8 pm – Kita Mo Na? Galing ng Pinoy! (Popoy Pagayon and Rolly Gonzalo) :9 pm – Ugat Pilipino (Ka Matthew, Little John and Mang Tony) :10 pm to 12 mn – Music Category:Program Schedule